Electric Moves
Electric Moves Charge – Electric The user stores electricity in its body, ready to boost its next attack. EOT – None Self ** Effect: No Target If the user performs an Electric Move on their next turn that deals damage, the damage is doubled. Raise the user’s Special Attack 1 Combat Stage. Charge Beam – Electric The electric energy blasted towards the target may empower the user. Battle – 3 Ranged 4d6 Effect: 1 Target, Beam, Spirit Surge Charge Beam creates 4-meter Beam. Charge Beam raises the user’s Special Attack 1 Combat Stage on 11-20 during Accuracy Check. Discharge – Electric The user purges the extra electricity stored in their body. EOT – 2 Ranged 5d10 Effect: No Target, Burst A 3-meter Burst is generated from Discharge’s user. Discharge Paralyzes all legal targets on 15-20 during Accuracy Check. Magnet Rise – Electric Magnetic manipulation allows the user to be from of gravity’s pull. Battle – None Self ** Effect: No Target Magnet Rise grants the user the Levitate Ability. This does not replace the user’s normal Ability. If the user already has Levitate, they now have two instances of Levitate. Shock Wave – Electric A static burst is sent towards the target, it homes in on their body ensuring a hit. '' EOT – None Ranged '''3d10' Effect: 1 Target, Spray Shock Wave creates a spray 5-meters long and 10˚ wide. Shock Wave cannot miss. Spark – Electric As electricity covers the user, they tackle a foe for a shocking impact. '' EOT – 2 Melee '''2d20' Effect: 1 Target, Dash Spark Paralyzes the target on 15-20 during Accuracy Check. Thunder – Electric A bolt of lighting appears above the target, striking down and leaving an impression on the area. Battle – 6 Ranged 5d20 Effect: Target Area, Blast A 2-meter Blast surrounds the target. Thunder Paralyzes all Legal Targets on 13-20 during Accuracy Check. On Miss, all targets within the Blast’s radius is Pushed outward, away from the target area 3-meters. If it is Sunny, Thunder’s Accuracy Check is 11. If it is Rainy, Thunder cannot miss. Thunder Fang – Electric Electricity is focused to the user’s mouth as they sink their teeth into their target. EOT – 3 Melee 2d20 Effect: 1 Target Thunder Fang Paralyzes or Flinches on 19 during Accuracy Check, flip a coin to determine whether the foe gets Paralyzed or Finches. On 20 during Accuracy Check, the foe is Paralyzed and Flinches. Thunder Wave – Electric Electricity rushes through the air, shutting down the target’s nervous system. Center – None Ranged ** Effect: 1 Target, Column Thunder Wave creates a Column that is 2-meters wide. All Legal Targets in the Column are Paralyzed. Thunder Wave cannot miss. Thunderbolt – Electric The user emits a bolt of lightning, electrocuting the target. EOT – 2 Ranged 4d20 Effect: 1 Target, Spray Thunderbolt creates a Spray 5-meters long and 10˚ wide. Thunderbolt Paralyzes all Legal Targets on 19-20 during Accuracy Check. Thunderpunch – Electric While focusing an electric charge to the user’s fist, they punch their target sending a jolt into the target’s body. EOT – 2 Melee 5d10 Effect: 1 Target Thunderpunch Paralyzes the target on 19-20 during Accuracy Check. Thundershock – Electric A shock focused on hindering the foe’s movement sends a shock through the foe’s body. At-Will – 2 Ranged 2d10 Effect: 1 Target Thundershock Paralyzes the target on 17-20 during Accuracy Check. Volt Tackle – Electric The user recklessly rams into a target, severely electrocuting the target. EOT – 2 Melee 5d20 Effect: 1 Target, Dash, Push The target is pushed back 5-meters. The target takes an additional 2d20 '''if it is Pushed into Blocking Terrain. If the target is pushed into another Legal Target, instead, both take '''2d10. Volt Tackle Paralyzes the target on 19-20 during Accuracy Check. After Volt Tackle deals damage, the user loses ½ of the value of the total damage they dealt as a result of Volt Tackle in HP. Do not apply weakness or resistance to the HP lost. Do not apply stats to the HP lost. Zap Cannon – Electric A wild, mad explosion of electricity is fired; it’s sure to fry a target’s nerves – if it hits. Battle – 12 Ranged 5d20 Effect: 1 Target, Blast A 2-meter Blast surrounds the target, Paralyzing all Legal Targets in the Blast.